Pretty Unordinary
by BobHarley
Summary: MS In this world more and more people develop abilities most only dream of. People in all countries are finding they can fly or can't die. Not all people can control themselves and they become a danger to you and I, others try to help but get it very wron
1. Chapter 1

First days were always a little awkward, to say the least

A/N: Bear in mind that I'm English and this is set in an English school so there may be some things that don't make sense if you haven't been to school here. Just ask if you don't understand something.

First days at school are always a little awkward, to say the least. Starting at a brand new school meant you had to learn a lot. There were the teacher's rules you were supposed to obey but couldn't obey without being ridiculed. You had to wear your uniform the right way and get to your classes before the bell rang. Then there were the students' ways. People always have routines to follow even outside of school. Inside school there were certain groups you shouldn't go near and places you weren't allowed out of. If you venture away from your section in the dinner hall then you find yourself in a very awkward position indeed.

In this lunch hall there were three tables that no one dared go near, even though one of them was always empty. It was the people on the tables either side that meant it was always empty. It's not that these people were frightening as such. They weren't popular people who would poke fun at whoever came near. They weren't nerds who you wouldn't make friends with because you opened you self up to bullying. No that it should be that way. That's how things are and as much as you try to change it you can't. People like routine and, as always, the two families sat down at their separate tables and left the one in between empty.

A small boy saw the empty table and took a seat. He did nothing to offend the families. He simply sat down seeing as there were no more free tables. He felt the eyes turn on him. He looked up in confusion. Small snickers could be heard not far from his table. He sighed and took a bite of his sandwich. A few more laughs and whispers were exchanged by people looking on.

The three girls to his left were all seated to face him. A mixture of surprised and resentment was present on their faces. The phrase "a dear caught in the headlights" comes to mind in this situation but the boy was a lot slower to react than any dear. He hesitantly took another bite from his sandwich. The sandwich was filled with pork and stuffing, his favourite. His mum had made it especially for his first day but somehow he couldn't enjoy it. He glanced back to the left to see that the girls' gazes had not shifted.

The poor boy was getting very uncomfortable and he hadn't yet noticed the table to the other side of him. The girls to his left were a small group; one younger girl, quite pretty looking with her short dirty blonde hair complimenting her simple face to make her seem very elegant, and her two sisters who were twins. The effect of the identical twins glaring was more than unnerving. Their black hair fell in almost the exact same way over their slim glasses onto their slightly pallid faces exempting only a few strands. The rest of the hall were quite surprised that he'd kept his place for so long as they watched in fascination. Some were even taking bets. This event occurred every year at some point and now the whole of the two families were present as the youngest girl to right of the boy had just joined the school.

He finally realised that the three girls weren't the only ones who were glaring at him. He turned tentatively to the right to see four or five people. He didn't have chance to count before he turned back to his lunch. A small girl, about his age, had an unsettling unemotional look upon her face. It was worse to see than the twins.

He risked looking back again and saw that there were five of them. All of them varied in age. One girl with messy brown hair that spiked out had a very mischievous grin, she looked to be in one of the higher years but her dark make up may have made her seem older than she was. The girl sitting next to her looked yet older. Her black hair wasn't as harsh as the twins' and she looked almost sympathetic for the boy but reluctant to take action. She was a set in her ways as everyone else and this had become a tradition now.

Two of the people faced away from him. Their body structure told him that one must have been a girl and the other a boy. Their stance told him as much as their glares could but he was determined to stay put and he tried his best to stare back at the larger group even though he knew he couldn't equal just one of them.

The messy haired girl mouthed at the boy. He thought he could make out the word "please". She said it a few times before the guy turned around. He shook his fringe out of eyes and looked at somewhere below they boy. The chair seemed to have been whipped out from beneath him. It was now laid on its side a couple of metres from its original place. The boy stared straight ahead in shock.

He grabbed hold of the table to steady himself as he got up. He turned to find his chair and saw the youngest girl picking it up. She passed it to him, still with an emotionless face. She had wild curly hair reaching half way down her back. Her clothes looked slightly big, like they'd been bought for her to "grow into" and they made her look even smaller. She looked very innocent really, like a sweet girl who loved her mummy and daddy and wouldn't hurt a fly, in fact he could almost see her running screaming from one. Now he looked into her eyes as he went to thank her. The words were caught in his throat though and he nearly choked. He stepped back into the table and breathed hard. The girl's eyes were red. Crimson. Deep yet bright. He couldn't explain what he saw or what he felt. Something beyond any terror he knew overwhelmed him and he couldn't stay. He had to leave, to escape. Somehow he couldn't break free of her eyes though.

She blinked. He took the opportunity to flee. He sent a desk flying as he darted through the hall. He didn't care for his lunch at all he just had to leave and get away from the girl. As he ran there was a bang and a chorus of laughter as someone's fizzy pop can exploded. Whoever was holding it swore over the laughter. A rather wet looking frizzy blonde haired guy followed pretty soon after the boy as he stared at something in his head.

She shrugged, set the table and chair straight and returned to her place. She was greeted by cold look from the eldest at the table.

"I told you to keep your powers under wraps. You realise that if anyone saw your eyes then you'd be under major suspicion."

The girl's eyes changed to a pale blue as she looked back at her sister. The eldest turned away to look at the only brother.

"And don't think I didn't notice what you did. You know I don't mind you using your powers as long as you are very discrete. You turned and used your powers straight away. Just please be careful I hate being so strict on you"

"It's not like these idiots would believe what they saw even if they were observant enough to notice. They'll just pass it off" Jay replied "I get what you mean but we don't need to be as careful as you think. Nothing short of parading around the school and showing off your powers yelling "bow down to your new god!!" will make them believe we're... special. Even then they'd think it was a joke done with special effects."

"Still just be careful. You don't know whose watching."

The girl next to Jay spoke up, "paranoid a little?"

"Just watchful Cherry. Who says there aren't more people like us? Who says they use their powers well, for good causes?"

"I still say you're paranoid"

"Isn't everyone just a little?" the spiky haired girl asked.

"Nope"

"Not really"

Kim shook her head.

"Oh" she looked rather disappointed and slightly confused for a moment.

They ate mostly in silence for the rest of lunch as they usually did. The small boy was soon forgotten and the exploding coke can went by unnoticed by most. Students fell back into their usual routine and went to their next lessons.

* * * * *

Time always passed by slowly in science. The teacher was boring and never hesitated to hand out as many detentions as possible. The lesson was on the Haber process but the class knew very little beyond that. The teacher was strict but couldn't keep the class quiet, they knew they'd end up with a detention by the end of lesson whether they talked or not. He rarely managed to teach them anything. The only time they really paid attention was when he set up an experiment and they feared for their lives. He always complained about dilute solutions and waved the chemicals around wildly saying; "this is very toxic. Don't get it on your skin." Today they sat doing written work. They were supposed to be copying notes from the board but instead they talked to each other about anything but the lesson subject. Three of them however found different entertainment.

There was an empty seat between them and a sink used for the experiments. The twins sat on one side and the spiky haired girl on the other. The latter was absorbed in her drawing. On her desk were sheets of pencil drawn Japanese cartoons. The latest that she was working on was of a young boy. He grinned widely out of the page as she shaded his long hair.

The twins however were much more unusual. Charlotte poked the pen on the desk between them then nudged her twin. Danielle sighed and held her hand over then pen. Well, the pile of dust that was once a pen. The tiny particles of dust came together to form the same pen once more. Charlotte reached forward and turned the pen to dust again.

"You can't find something more interesting to do can you?"

"Nope," Charlotte smiled, "well actually," she reached over to grab Danie's book. Danielle swept her twin's hand away a little harder than she meant to. Charlotte's hand hit the tap next to her. Next thing the three girls knew, they were getting soaked. They all dived away from the sink as a few people screamed and a lot of people laughed. A fountain spurted from where the tap had been but there was no sign of the tap on the floor or even lodged in the ceiling as may have been expected.

"What on earth do you think you are doing? Everybody out of the classroom now! You three girls are in serious trouble, defacing school property like that! The head will have a lot too say about this. What are you waiting for out now!"

Charlotte gave an anxious look to Danielle who gave a small grin back. In her hand she held the tap that had disappeared with the end looking like it had been blown apart.

"Charlotte Emmerson, sir."

"And Danielle Emmerson."

"Harley Casair," she muttered impatiently. "Would have thought the teacher would learn his students' names," she said quietly enough not to let him hear. She packed away her slightly sodden sketches, swung her back over her shoulder and left the room to join the small crowd outside. She soon got bored and wandered away from her class. They wouldn't return to the room anytime soon and they certainly wouldn't learn anything if they did.

She took a stroll on the playground. It was a fairly cold day and the wind bit at her hands so she tucked them into her pockets. Her coat was zipped up high and she tucked her chin beneath it.

She'd made it half way across the blacktop when a shadow crept across her. She turned to find the source but found nothing. She realised what was happening as she looked up. The sun had been blocked out. The eclipse. It seemed strange that she had forgotten. It was something she loved to look at even if in books. In fact her drawings often involved an eclipse in the background. She hadn't really thought about it much but now she realised that she drew them at lot more often than she thought. Even the small boys t-shirt had the symbol printed upon it. As she watched the phenomenon up a picture she'd drawn a long time ago came to mind; a silhouette against the eclipse. It had been years ago since she'd even seen that picture and why she thought of that specific one she couldn't understand. The eclipse looked so beautiful to her, so wondrous and mysterious and foreboding. The way the sun shone past created a shape that was helix like. The DNA structure was scientific fact. The glow around it was mystical though, it was natural yet super natural. Something impossible like her was part of nature like the eclipse before her eyes.

"Something special about it isn't there?" She spun around at the voice.

"God damn it, don't creep up on people like that Jay"

"Oh, because that's something you could never do"

"Exactly" she smiled. She held her hand in front of her and looked down at it. In Jay's eyes it disappeared to let him see the ground beneath it.

"I can still see it. I can tell you can't though. It's strange isn't it?"

"You ask a guy who can make things levitate." He muttered.

"What are you doing out of lessons?"

"I could ask you the same."

Harley rolled her eyes. "Exploding tap. Don't ask how they did it but I blame those twins. Something's going on with them."

"What like powers?" He gasped. "There are more of us special people," he joked.

"It may not be as ridiculous as it sounds though. Think about what we can do."

"Yeah I suppose," he shrugged

"What are you doing out of lessons?" she repeated.

"I don't get past you do I? There was a… mishap."

"A supernatural mishap?"

"Ah. Supernatural mishaps are more fun though. The stories people tell are always fun to hear."

"What are you planning?" he knew his sister well and the look currently on her face

"Can we bring George to life?"

"George is dead and doesn't exist."

"You know what I mean."

* * * * *

It didn't take them long to cook something up between them. The year sevens would be more impressionable but no one would believe their story because of this. They decided to hit the middle year, also the year that Jay was in. they headed back to Jay's class. Even if someone walked past they wouldn't have been seen. That was what made them such as great trouble making pair. They could wreak havoc and no one could see them do it or find them afterwards.

George was a ghost, a sort of legend really. It was actually Mrs Smith's excuse for a faulty door but a few people were gullible enough to believe it for a while. The door opened of its own accord whenever the slightest breeze went down the corridor and Mrs Smith would infrequently tell the class that George was paying a visit.

Jay and Harley planned on making the ghost become all too real for the class. They gently pushed the faulty door open and entered. There was a desk lying on the floor at the back of the room with two of its legs bent in odd directions. Harley glanced over at her brother with a questioning look. He simply grinned back.

The year nine class's chatter was loud enough to cover any sound the made so they set their plan into action. Mrs Smith sent someone to shut the door as usual. As the blonde walked a few steps away from the door to return to her seat the door swung open. It swung open so fast it smashed into the wall. Everyone turned to find the source of the loud bang. After about a half minutes silence people started to laugh. The blonde shrugged and walked back to the door. She stuck her head out into the corridor to see if anyone was there but found there to be no one there. She eyed the door suspiciously as she closed it once more. The class returned to its normal level of chatter and laughter.

Repeating his earlier trick, jay swept the chair out from underneath the nearest victim. The boy put his hands out beneath him. He had the same look of shock on his face as the year seven had had on his when the same thing had happened to him. He was quicker to react though. He picked him self and his chair up looking a little embarrassed.

Jay turned his attention back to the door once more. This time he ripped it off its hinges as it swung open. It crashed to the floor. The teacher got up this time. She stalked over to the door in a confident and disapproving manner. She took a look at the door frame and found nothing wrong with it. She shook her head and turned to address the class.

"I'll be gone for only a few moments. Please behave yourselves whilst I'm gone."

She left the room. The class remained in silence until the click-clack of her heels disappeared. The class then went into uproar. All shouting and questioning what had just happened. Jay and Harley laughed at the back bit couldn't be heard.

"Now's our best shot. Shall we go for it?"

"You take your shot first." He leant on the mangled desk as he watched the class. Harley winked at him and headed though the class. She picked up a bag and slid it across the floor. A few people watched it and exclaimed. By the time everyone had turned around she was across the other side of the classroom. She picked out a pair of particularly squeamish looking girls. They were both made up in more make up than would last most people for a year. Harley placed her hand on the desk for a few seconds. The desk disappeared when she touched it. She waited for the girls' shrill screams in her ears before she pulled her hand away. The entire class turned their heads one hundred and eighty degrees.

"Fucking hell, the desk disappeared!" one yelled out.

"You idiot it's right there" someone yelled across the classroom.

"Yeah well it came back din't it?"

Harley crossed the classroom again. She walked smoothly between the desks with her hands out to touch them. As she ran her hand over each desk it disappeared then reappeared. The class was completely bewildered and sat in stunned silence. Harley returned to her brother and leant on the back wall.

"Care to have a little fun?" she asked quietly.

Jay stood up and looked across the classroom. He concentrated on the white board at the front. A chalkboard would have been so much more effective but he made do with what he had. He made the pen levitate from where he stood and pulled off the lid which dropped to the floor. Most people were still preoccupied with knocking on the desks to check they were real and didn't notice the pen. He could have written something frightening. A threat or warning, instead he wanted to catch the class off guard and get them a detention when the teacher came back.

The pen wrote the words "Mrs Kensik is a bitch." Mrs Kensik was a very unpopular teacher among students and most teachers and the legend now written on the board could be found scratched into at least one desk in every classroom in the school. It had been decreed that if anyone was caught writing insults about teachers they would face a fixed term exclusion at least.

Jay surveyed the classroom once more. He held out his hand and sent each desk flying a few feet forwards. A few people stood up, a few screamed and a few stumbled over backwards. Jay smirked at the results. He walked towards the front of the class plotting his next act of chaos. He was stopped in his tracks however when he fell flat on his face.

There were a few nervous laughs when Jay swore loudly. He slapped his hand over his mouth and gave his sister an anxious look. She shook her head. Jay put his hands on the floor to support himself getting up when he noticed the cause of his fall. A foot stuck out into the aisle. Jay looked up to the owner of the foot.

"Winters?" He muttered under his breath. Jay staggered to his feet without taking his eyes off of the guy who had tripped him.

"I'm getting out of this weird place," winters announced as he grabbed his bag and got up. There was a chorus of agreement from the rest of the class. Jay realised that he would get trapped if everyone got up to go at once. They'd crash into him; he may be invisible put people could still bump into him. The class started to rush out all at once. Neither Jay nor Harley were found though. They kept silent as Jay pinned them both to the ceiling.

Once everyone had escaped the haunted classroom Jay returned them to the floor. Harley shivered.

"I hate it when you do that."

"Had to be done, you know it." He had an unusually serious look on his face compared to usual.

"Wouldn't have had to be done if you hadn't fallen over," she hadn't meant to insult him, it was more of a joke but he took it badly.

"I was tripped. That Craig Winters could see me. I wasn't visible though because no one else could see I'm sure of it." He walked over to the spot where he'd fallen as if searching for some kind of explanation. He shook his head after finding none. They decided they ought to leave before the teacher returned. Before long the bell rang to indicate the end of school.

A/N: A lot of the characters and settings are based on my real life in this fanfiction. The two main families are me and my friends, that's why there' only one guy, I have got some more characters to bring in properly yet though (the winters). George is our RE ghost, he hasn't ever ripped the door off of its hinges though. We also have the insane science teacher though he's not so strict with detentions, it's generally a fun lesson.

Any criticisms are welcome as long as they're true and not phrased too harshly. I want to improve my writing but I also want to have a bit of fun.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm starting to think that not giving these two gentlemen names was a bad idea. It's getting hard to write, sorry for any confusion between the two of them. It was fun coming up with how the forced powers would come out, I don't think I did the shape shifting justice though. Again ask me if there's anything you don't understand.

Actually I changed one of the men to a girl, much simpler and less confusing.

Photos day. Everyone was looking very smart on the second day back at school. Most people were at least. A few had decided it wasn't worth the effort for yet another school photo in their dull uniforms. Trying to get every student in the five years meant they were pressed for time. 'Tempest photography' had been called in for the job. The four employees split into two and set up their equipment in the two halls. One gentleman and his female partner took up their places and waited for the first year to arrive.

"It would be so much easier to just take the ones we need."

"You know why we don't do that yet."

The girl rolled her eyes and leant against the frame of the fire door in the corner. She was dressed in the mandatory red t-shirt printed with the word 'Tempest' and the company's logo on both the front and back. She was quite young, especially compared to her colleague, whose balding head was only half covered with grey hair, and her stance put out the aura of a couldn't-care-less teenager. She would rather be somewhere else; this was one of the most boring assignments they could have been given. They would find only one or two students amongst the lot of them if they were lucky and they had developed their powers properly. She knew it was all because of her mess up last time but it hadn't been like she could have done anything. She tried her best not to think of it.

The head teacher entered the hall to discuss the arrangements for the day. The younger didn't move from her corner whilst her partner agreed on the time table they would have to keep to.

"We're going from youngest to oldest. Then family photos after lunch. We'll get half of the students. It's been arranged so we photograph the most likely students to have developed powers." He reported as he took up his position behind the camera and waited for the first student to arrive.

"Great, it's going to be a long morning."

* * * * *

"The lady and gentleman from the company will be waiting inside." The head finished his speech and ushered the first student in. Kim waited patiently whilst she emitted an atmosphere of impatience amongst the crowd. Everyone was infected by her power. Lots of people were tapping their feet and complaining about it being cold outside the hall. She smirked to herself. Only seven people entered and left before she was called inside seeing as her name was one of the first alphabetically. She pushed the door open with a smile when she heard people start to relax and laugh as she left.

She looked around the hall at the equipment set up around her and the two men. There was a white screen with a seat placed in front of it. She took up her seat, satisfied that everything was as it should be. The girl in the corner had straightened up and was watching her. Hiding her confusion she looked at the camera and gave a smile.

"Say cheese," said the man behind the camera as he grinned back at her. Her lips didn't move as he took the picture. She went to get up and leave but was stopped.

"We just need another one. The focus isn't right." The light flashed again. The girl in the corner stared at her intently and now she glared back. She felt her powers building up. She couldn't lose control. It had never happened before. She glanced at the other man who clicked the camera once more when she turned. Her eyes were wide with panic. She locked gazes with the balding man. He crumpled to his knees with tears streaming down his face. His hands were lifted to his face but he couldn't bring them to cover his eyes and he couldn't bring himself to look away.

Kim was suddenly released from whatever fed her power and the man now on his knees was released from her gaze. She stared wide eyed at the lady grinning in the corner before bolting from the room, sending the chair flying behind her.

"Emotional manipulation?" the man asked as he wiped away the tears and got to his feet.

"How'd you guess?" the girl in the corner ran her hand through her messy black hair. Her co-worker picked up the last two pictures he had taken from the printer on the desk beside him and slid them inside a folder. He scribbled a few notes on a sheet of paper and slid that inside too.

"Any more in her family?" she asked from the corner. She shook her hair back into place and leant back against the wall.

"There are four more actually. One for every year, this should get interesting." He replied as he flicked through the list he'd been given. "Cherry Casair is the next one. We have to get the rest of this year photographed first though."

The girl settled for a long wait.

* * * * *

The second period bell rang. The corridors started to fill with students wandering to their next lessons. Cherry pulled her time table out of her bag as she walked. She checked the note she'd made and put it back. She turned left at the end of the corridor queued up with the rest of her class mates. Everyone around her was chatting happily. She sighed and looked ahead at the door that led through to the hall past the couple of people in front of her.

She sat patiently in front of the white screen whilst she was photographed twice. She turned to look at the other person in the room who hadn't moved since she entered. She wondered why she was there if she couldn't be arsed to do anything. Their gazes locked and Cherry felt the power build up inside her. She could hear her heartbeat and the adrenaline was flowing fast. She tried to keep under control and managed to stand up. Wild eyed, she glanced around the room. She held her hand out before her face.

A low growling filled the room. Everything turned to black and white in Cherry's vision. The faded grey figure behind the camera looked in astonishment at her. She turned to the female in the corner in hatred. What had she done to her?

The fierce canine snarled at the girl. The flash went off for the third time. It pounced on the camera sending the man behind diving out of the way. The wolverine creature didn't reach the floor. Instead a bird fluttered wildly in panic. It aimed for the windows but found them closed. It tapped its beak against the lock desperate to escape. The dark haired man took a step forwards staring at the small raven coloured bird.

Feeling the energy finally being relieved, the shadowy bird landed on the floor as the girl it had once been. She glanced back once more at the two partners in disgust before leaving and slamming the door behind her. She stormed off to find her family to find out what was going on.

* * * * *

Relaxed once more, the black haired girl returned to his place in the corner and put her MP3 on. She glanced up whenever the door opened not expecting to find any more specials. She jerked out of her stupor when a young blonde entered. She was very pretty and her rouge lips pouted slightly. She almost had the air of a model if it weren't for the simple black and red uniform she was wearing. The shirt was shapeless and faded and her tie was done up as far as it would go by orders of her year head, much to her distaste. All of this didn't, however, distract from her silken hair and elegantly made up face. It wasn't her looks however that caught her attention.

She swept her tiny, black skirt underneath her as she sat down. She smiled sweetly at the camera before returning to her normal disapproving glare. She got up and turned swiftly to leave.

"Focus isn't right" the girl in the corner stated without moving. From behind the camera his partner gave her a questioning look. She gave a curt nod back.

"We're going to need to take that again, sorry, Nicole is it?"

She nodded and sat down once more. She gave her innocent look again for the camera.

"That one ok?" she asked.

"It's fine, thank you."

As she walked across the hall she could hear one of the men was following her. She kept walking deciding that they were probably just fetching something or were going to use the toilets. She kept walking and reached half way across the hall. A hand clamped down on her shoulder.

She spun around lashing her foot out at the same time at stomach height. She didn't know what it was that made her do it. The man had seemed pretty handsome in her eyes, not a threat and his partner looked even less so but when his grip took her shoulder she couldn't stand and do nothing.

"Shit. You little…" she glared at her. Using the look for the third time today she fed power into the student. Nicole's glare didn't falter when she felt what was happening. She took deep breaths and tried to block the sound of blood pumping around her body out of her mind. She nearly screamed in infuriation when she found nothing happening to the girl before her. She grinned back. With the blink of his eye she escaped the room.

"The girl knows self defence."

"A pretty thing like that would." The answer came from the corner again.

"What was her power then?"

"The dent isn't noticeable?" at the look from her partner she carried on. "Evidently not. She controls gravity. As you know it won't work on me but it did on the floorboards beneath me. She tried to increase my gravity, to crush me. Be glad you weren't facing her. This is one packed day isn't it? Anymore in the family?"

"Year ten twins, Charlotte and Danielle Emmerson. There's still two of the Casairs before that though."

* * * * *

The only person Cherry could find that break time was Kim. As it had turned out they were both on the same quest. Neither spoke as they searched the school. Unfortunately it was a hard job in such a large school. They checked the library, playground, gym (an unlikely option but possible if Jay was trying to worm his way out of his next PE lesson), science labs and art rooms before the bell rang for next lesson but couldn't be sure they hadn't missed their siblings. They went to their next lessons hoping that their brother and sisters would be ok. Jay would be the next to meet the two "gentlemen". He was also the one most likely to cause a lot of damage if he was put under the same circumstances that they were.

* * * * *

Jay bit on the end of the pen in his hand. He got agitated waiting for things. He rocked back and forth on the spot. Taking the pen out of his mouth, he sighed. The person in front of him was called into the hall. Jay caught a glance of a black haired girl looking out of the door. An unexplainable shudder went through his body. He looked confused for a moment but soon became impatient again. He ran his hand through his hair a few times.

Finally he was called in for the photo. He sat down and fidgeted while the man set the camera up properly.

"Okay, smile." Jay gave a smile for the camera. The light flashed.

"Sorry we've got you blinking on that one we'll have to take it again."

"Umm ok," Jay smiled once more and the light flashed again. "That ok?"

"Just great."

The girl walked up behind the camera staring at Jay. Jay gave a confused look at her serious face. The power flowing through him told Jay something was wrong. He put his hand out before him and tried to sweep the away and pin her to the wall but instead he lowered his hand when he found nothing had happened. He glanced around the room.

There were various "motivational" posters around the room bearing slogans such as "it is not the choices we make but they choices we take that make us who we are." Half of them made no sense to the students but they looked good to any visitors so the head put them there. The spins that held them in place started to come loose. Around the room the pins could be heard dropping to the floor. The posters however remained in their place. Panicking, Jay glanced around the room. Now they hovered, not touching the wall and gently gliding towards Jay. They stopped a few meters away from the wall. Jay had turned back to the girl and found his gaze locked. At that moment power filled him again like a fresh wave and the posters around the room lost any control left. They flew madly around the room. They circled and dived about. A couple flew at the man behind the camera. He dodged one but the other crumpled into the back of his head before gliding up again.

Jay still couldn't pull his eyes away from the woman and was getting very aggravated now. Suddenly all the posters swerved midcourse and became rapt in attacking the girl. However the moment she ducked to avoid a low flying "bullying" poster the chaos seized. The posters drifted to the floor.

Jay was stunned. He had no idea what had just happened and he desperately wanted to confront them. He had to know what was going on. His arms shot out in towards the two Tempest employees. The man was sent flying into the wall where he struggled desperately against the invisible grip holding him above the ground. The girl however smiled tauntingly as she remained where she was. There were choking sounds coming from the man pinned to the wall as his air supply was being cut off but Jay paid no attention to him.

"I think you ought to go Jay," she threatened. The very use of his name made him even more furious. She was trying to belittle him and she was achieving it just by standing there. He turned and headed for the door. As he left he used the slightest flick of his hand to send the camera flying into the head of the unsuspecting girl. There was a slight yell of pain from behind that put a smirk on Jays face.

* * * * *

They had nearly photographed three years worth of students and were left with just a few students from year nine to go. The mess the Casair boy had created had been sorted and once the girl had come around they went back to photographing the students and making up for lost time. After about half an hour with no interest for the frustrated girl stood in the corner, she perked up once more. She strode over to her partner to inform him that there was another one as another young boy walked into the hall shutting the door behind him.

"He's not an Emmerson is he? We're nearly finished for lunch."

"You're telling me he's another one? I was told they suspected there to be three here. I know they can't pinpoint all of them but," he shook his head as he trailed off then turned his attention to the boy. "we'll have to take them all in. one by one will be too obvious but if a family member dies in one family then the others are on holiday we can pull it off" he muttered to the girl before smiling over at the boy and telling him to sit down. Once more he took a spare photograph for his files and the woman came forwards.

Craig was in panic. He'd gone blind. Maybe. Was everything supposed to be white when you went blind? No, it should be black right? What the hell was happening? The last thing he saw was the girl in the room. Her dark eyes, that was right. He stumbled to the floor.

"Are you ok?" at least his hearing was still ok.

"I can't see damn it."

"Spots in front of your eyes? The camera flash does that if you looked into it." The man tried to comfort him.

Craig rubbed his eyes vigorously and his vision started to return. He realised what was going on and that he was seeing through things. He wasn't all that worried. He did that a lot but normally he had control over it. He turned to the corner to see the woman in full focus and as clear as she would have been without his powers muck up. Something was wrong with her. He got up and swayed a little. Everything was back in view now. He gave the girl a questioning look before leaving.

"What was that then?"

"X-ray vision, he was seeing through everything," she said as she looked through the songs on her MP3. She settled back in her corner as her colleague completed the paper work on Craig Winters.

* * * * *

Harley hopped from one foot to the other. She dug her hands deep down into her pockets and she was staring down distractedly at the ground. It was cold. Everyone else was chatting and huddling together in groups so they kept fairly warm. The only people she would ever want to talk to though were at the other hall for their photographs or in other years and in their lessons. She looked on the bright side though; she was missing a lesson of science.

She was called in after a few minutes and was glad to be in the warm. She quickly sat down in the chair. She knew she always looked terrible in these tacky school pictures but she didn't have much choice about having it taken. She played with her fringe a little whilst the man sorted out some papers on his desk. She smiled at the man's command then again when he told her she'd blinked. He joked about her being good at this when she blinked again and he took a third photograph. He turned expectantly at his partner in the corner whom Harley hadn't noticed until now. Both girls ignored the man; in the corner she didn't move and Harley got up and left the hall without being harassed by the girl like the rest of her family so far.

"No power?" the man looked perplexed.

The girl shook her head. "It was just invisibility. Not much to see, literally. I'm a bit stiff, I'll see you later don't worry I'll get those twins powers when I go outside." She stalked off leaving the man to his photographs. He sighed to himself wishing he had a better partner to work with especially seeing as this one wasn't much good with defence never mind her attitude. He was stuck with her now though.

* * * * *

She stalked on through the crowd of students outside the hall. She soon found the two identical girls standing silently and symmetrically to the side. She changed her path to walk past them. They both spotted her at the same time and glared suspiciously at her.

"She's not a student." The both muttered aloud for no real reason. The three of them didn't look away until the girl was out of sight. The twins looked at each other incredulously.


End file.
